Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!
is the fifth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It features the first appearance of the Buster Animal Mode of RH-03, the RH-03 Rabbit. Sypnosis Ryuji and Yoko escort an Enetron tank across the city when TireRoid is sent after it. However, something happens to Ryuji when he overheats, making him turn against his own team. Plot Watching the Cutterzord about to be analyzed, the Go-Busters receive a review of the three known Vaglass Megazord types being nothing more than shells, before they receive a mission to help transport an Enetron tank convoy to Nishizawa district. However, Enter creates the high speed Metaroid Tireroid to chase after the Enetron on foot. While Red Buster manages to save the truck by blasting a tire that Tireroid's special beam attack made go awry, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster fight Tireroid and the Buglers before the former uses his Super Power to break the Metaroid's hands. However, his Weakpoint takes over, and he becomes an entirely different person who attacks friend and foe alike. Blue Buster mercilessly tortures Tireroid before destroying him, and is about to attack Yoko when he overheats and passes out. Gorisaki cools the unconscious Ryuji down, and Yoko breaks down in tears from what just happened. However, Kuroki contacts her and orders her to meet up with Hiromu. Learning that Ryuji is out of commission for the time being, and a Vaglass Megazord is coming in six minutes, Hiromu and Nick are left on their own to oversee the convoy until Yoko joins them. As Yellow Buster accompanies the convoy in the RH-03 Rabbit, Red Buster intercepts the Tirezord in the CB-01. But when his Weak Point takes effect, Go-Buster Ace is frozen as the RH-03 Rabbit is forced to hold off the Tirezord before Blue Buster comes to her aid in the GT-02 Gorilla. After accepting his apology, Yellow Buster has the RH-03 assume Animal Mode to kick Tirezord back from Go-Buster Ace as Red Buster regains mobility to destroy the Megazord. As the Enetron convoy reaches its destination, something odd is occurring in the hangar where the Cutterzord is stationed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes .]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 28, Star Storm Comeback. *This episode, unlike the others before it, does not contain a teaser but instead goes straight into the opening credits after the Super Sentai logo. *This is the first episode of Go-Busters to not contain a countdown clock. *A commercial for the AkaRed Ranger Key was shown during the commercial break of this episode's original broadcast. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!, Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh, Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?! and Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 2, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢キケンな熱暴走！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢キケンな熱暴走！｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi